dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucille Paimon
Lucille Paimon(ルシールパイモン; Rushīrupaimon), human alias Lucille Tyler(ルシール・タイラー; Rushīru tairā) is one of the female protagonists/deuteragonist of the fanfic Highschool DxD: Resurrection, written by Zero011. The heiress of the Paimon clans of devils, she's a third-year student of Kuoh academy, considered the 5th prettiest girl of the whole school, and Abel Berith/Katsu Ueda's Queen, foil, friend and main love interest. Since the Paimon clan is on the brink of extinction, her main objective is to build a strong peerage and form a even stronger team for the sake of her family. Appearance Lucille is described as an extremely beautiful young woman with thigh-long deep blue hair with a with locks dangling from each side of her head, piercing yellow eyes, fair skin and measurements similar to Rias', rendering the infamous nickname 'Copycat Lucy'. She's also slightly taller than Katsu usually wears a bat-shaped cliphair on the left side of her head. She's considered the 5th prettiest girl in the whole Kuoh academy, only under Rias, Akeno, Sona and Tsubaki. While usually wearing the usual Kuoh uniform of white lined shirt, magenta skirt and black corset-cape, in order to seduce Katsu into her clan, she already wore several outfits including a maid outfit, black lingerie and other festish-filled costumes. Personality Lucille's personality changes and shows a lot through the course of the series: While initially showing a manipulative, cunning, smart-aleck and calm side not unlike Rias, not much later she shows another more hot-headed, easily-triggered side as well, having extremely fast and even violent outbursts of anger at the drop of a hat, and then recovering from them in order to appear cool and composed. While having her sense of pride, Lucille can eagerly throw it away in order to fulfill her objectives, examplified when she subjected herself in wearing several sexy outfits and other seduction tactics in order to recruit Abel Berith into her peerage. According to Lord Paimon, her attitude extends even into her family, as he declares she can be as rude as a Berith, who are known for their own smart-aleck personalities. Despite all of this, she's still a 'virgin at heart', and any kind of sexual assault/harassement upon her(Usually by Katsu), is meet with a great deal of pain afterwards. She's also prone of very unstable mood swings. However, she can also show a mellower and sweeter side under the right conditions, and it shows more and more as the fanfic goes on and her feelings for Katsu develops more. Her primal objective in life is to rebuild her clan, which is on the brink of extinction, to it's former glory, and while they can bicker nonstop for a while, she loves Katsu and cares about his well-being, going so much to have pretty childish fits of rage when her position as the main lead is threatened by another girl, and even challenge Jenova Berith, an ultimate-class devil and years of experience of her back, to a duel of gaining Katsu's ultimate affection. Her image of a cool beauty is also a façade in order to compensate for her inferiority complex, sharing the same body measurements with Rias and being constantly compared to her, which make her feel inferior towards her. Jenova also notes that Lucille's attitude regarding Katsu's desire for a harem is an unhealthy combination of the former and the typical selfish nature of devils, in which 'both are in love, yet don't declare as such for fear for rejection', in which she's similar to her lover. Unfortunately, such side is appearantly only limited to Katsu, as she treats Ayumu Yoshida as another servant, and has a indifferent-hostile attitude regarding Rias Gremory and her queen, Akeno Himejima. Her hobbies includes reading, studying and net-surffing, and since she has a history regarding hentai fanzines, is expeculated that she's also somehow of a pervert as well, having a sense of humor as dry as Katsu's, serving as a foil for him. History Lucille Paimon is the sole daughter of the main couple of the paimon clan, possibly the oldest living member of the newest generation since she said she has several cousins, yet she's the next on the line for the Head of the Paimon clan. In order to find possible candidates for her peerage and then become a champion of the Rating Games, she enrolled in Kuoh academy under the Alias Lucille Tyler, soon becoming the fifth most popular girl in it, while also earning the nickname 'Copycat Lucy' due to the similarities. Since neither Rias or Akeno were a acquaintances with her, it's possible that Lucille enrolled as a third year or didn't bother to come closer to both. During the first weeks of her third year, she took interest in Abel Berith, him still just Katsu Ueda at the time, and planned to have him as her pawn. Powers & Abilities Hell Lightning Rain The Hell Lightning Rain(地獄の雷雨; Jigoku no raiu; lit. hellish thunderstorm), is the Paimon's signature ability and considered the third most powerful ability from the original 72 pillars, only under the Bael's power of destruction and the Berith's black flames. Gathering enough demonic energy on her palms, Lucille can eletrocute her opponents with deadly and fast lightning-like massive and unstable masses of black demonic power, proving to both be deadly effective on holy creatures such as angels and fallen angels, while also serving as a powerful weapons against other devils. Apparently, Lucille can control the amount of power she can unleash at once, since she used a defibrator version on Katsu, Alice and Jenova as a well of intimidation. Immense Endurance -''' Lucille shows an unnatural amount of endurance for a devil, being able to keep fighting despite being cut several times by a holy water-filled blade and hit by a cross several times. She also seems immune to blunt attacks, since tackles from Cain didn't seem to slow her down. 'Magician Expert -' While not being as knowledgeable as Jenova, Luclille still has a vast amount of information about magic, being able to teach Katsu several spells and even combine several attacks with him. 'Queen -' Being a queen piece, Lucille has potential to use the speed of a knight, the power of a bishop and the strength of the rook. However, she didn't show any of such traits as for now. Trivia * Lucille's images and appearance are based on the Character Yayako from the manga '''Red night Eve. * She's yet another character not created by Houki Minami, instead by ficwriter Zero011. Permission was given to write the character page. * Apparently, Lucille has interest in several fanzines of unusual settings, including Yuri(female-on-female) and futanari(females with both male and female genitalia), using the net-ID 'Lucy Peamon'. * Since she's taller than Katsu by an ich, who himself is 5ft'7, it's calculated that her height is at least 5ft 8, or 176cm. Her measurements are B99-W58-H90 cm. (B39-W23-H35 in.), which are similar to Rias, yet due to her height, she's calculated to have a smaller chest in comparision(since Rias herself is 172cm). * Just like Rias, Katsu stated that his first kiss was with her, yet much later it's revealed that his childhood friend Alice Cermak was his first. Her first was with him, though. * She's apparently the main inspíration for Jenova's newer hentai fanzines. * According to her databook: Her favorite food is anything that is cinnamon-flavored and her least ones are black berries. Her hobbies includes reading and studying and she's a bit of a computer-nut. * Her rude and snarky demeanor is a possible reference to the original Paimon from the Ars Goetia, which speaks in a loud and hoarse voice until the summoner asks it to stop. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Devil Heir/Heiress